mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nordine Taleb vs. Chris Clements
The first round began and they touch gloves. They exchange there. "Keep moving!" Taleb stalking. Clements lands a leg kick and a bdoy kick, eats a body kick. Clements lands a hard leg kick. 4:00. Clements accidentally lands an inside kick to the groin, Taleb needs a moment. They continue touching gloves. Clements lands a leg kick and eats one. Taleb lands a good left and a body kick. Clements lands a right. Clements lands a leg kick. Clements thinks about the spin. 3:00. He lands a spinning back kick and they clinch. Taleb knees the body. And a hard one. And another, another. Another was blocked. Taleb gets a strong trip. Clements scrambles, gets caught in a D'arce attempt. Taleb tries a single. Clements knees the body twice and they clinch. 2:00. Taleb knees the body twice. They break. "The body!" Taleb lands a long jab. Clements lands a hard leg kcik and another, Taleb gets a nice strong double to side control. Pins the arm, a nice right elbow. 1:00. Scramble. Clements regains guard, lands a left elbow. Taleb lands a right. "He's just holding!" Taleb lands a right elbow. Taleb lands a hard right elbow. 10. Taleb lands a left elbow. Taleb lands another right elbow at the bell, R1 ends, 10-9 Taleb pretty clearly. R2 began and they touch gloves. Clements lands a right. And a nice right uppercut. Clements lands a leg kick, eats a counter right. Clements lands a hard leg kick. Taleb gets a nice power double to half-guard. 4:00. Taleb lands a left and a left elbow, and a hard one. Clements regainning guard. Taleb passes to side control, gets the back, one hook. Turns to mount. Nope, keeps the back. No hooks. Taleb stays on top in a scramble to side control. Left elbow, 3:00. Another. Another left elbow. Another one. Another. Clements standing, Taleb kept him down with a single to 'empty half' guard again. Short left elbow. Taleb has the back. Three big rights under. Four right hammerfists. Clements stood to the waist cinch, thinks standing kimura, drops down for it to guard, loses it. Crowd groans. Taleb lands a left elbow. Another. Lands a big right. Just mauling. 1:00. Half-guard. Another left elbow. Two or three more. 35. Huge right elbow. Clements working to stand, thought about a switch. 15. Clements standing. Taleb has teh waist cinch, knees the body. R2 ends, 10-9 Taleb even more clearly. Clements is tired. "He has a terrible swelling on his left leg, he hurt his left leg," they told him. R3 began and they touch gloves. Clements tries a spinning back kick, Taleb throws him down, has the back. One hook. Lost it. Lands a right under. 4:00. Clements stood to the clinch, defends a double. Taleb baits with a single, gets a beautiful trip to side control. Taleb knees the body. Boos. 3:00. Clements stands stuffing a single and breaks. Taleb lands a body kick. Clements lands a good right uppercut. 2:00. Clements lands a nice right. Backing Taleb up. "Straight right!" Taleb lands a high kick. Another high kick. Clements needs a finish. "Angle!" Taleb lands a hard counter right. "That leg!" Clements lands a leg kick, Taleb catches it for a single to guard. Oh well. 1:00. Left elbow. Clements cut over the right eye. "Dig deep, come on buddy!" Taleb lands a left elbow. 30. Clements lands a left elbow himself. Clements struggling to stand. Taleb keeps him down. "Guillotine!" Taleb passes to side control. Knees the body. "All heart buddy!" R3 ends, 10-9 Taleb. He helps Clements up. 30-27 Taleb. Yep UD. Domination.